Sonic's Last Rose
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él hasta que ella se había ido. Pero es el final? Sonamy; KnuxRouge; TailsCream.
1. One Broken Heart

Había sido un poco más de un año y sin embargo, aún podía oír su voz en su cabeza. Los recuerdos que compartieron varias veces rodaron en su mente, lo que le obligó a sentir cómo se sentía ella antes de morir.

Se sentó en el techo de la casa en la que todos vivían y se quedó mirando a la luna. Sus rodillas estaban metida cerca de su cara y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo, haciéndole que se mueva hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Siempre hizo esto porque le hacía recordar a ella.

Sus labios rosas y sus ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban en todas direcciones. Girando bajo la luz de la luna. Ella era diferente, pero no se dió cuenta hasta después de que ella se había ido.

Sus ojos brillaban en el cielo oscuro y se le cae una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho. Luego la memoria brilló en su cabeza una vez más. Un destello de luz brillante y la chica gritó, con un esbozo suave de la mano llegar a él.

Se le hacía apretar los puños. No podía salir de su cabeza.

Se puso de pie lentamente y asomó la nariz afilada hacia el cielo, mirando las estrellas salen de su escondite y mostrarse a sí mismo una bola en miniatura de diamante.

Entonces, la compuerta se abrió y se giró hacia atrás con una descarga. Un zorro amarillo arañado con sus ojos azules preocupados lo miró, ya que se aferraba a la abertura del techo. Se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su amigo, y se subió a la superficie de los azulejos del techo para consolarlo.

- Sé que la extrañas. Pero ella no quería que tu desperdiciarás tú vida de esta manera - el zorro comenzó. - Nadie quiere que tú seas así ... - hizo una pausa, al oír las respiraciones ruidosas de su amigo y el crujido afilado de sus dientes. - Hace siglos ya -

- Ha sido un año Tails - él interrumpi . - No esperes que yo la olvide simplemente - tronó los dedos y sacudió su cabeza, alejándose de el zorro amarillo.

- Pero tu eres Sonic el erizo. Tú debes salvar a la gente y correr como antes - Tails afirmó. Sin embargo, el erizo azul negó con la cabeza otra vez.

- Yo sigo siendo el mismo, pero corriendo me recuerda a ella. Y salvar a la gente me recuerda a cuando yo no la salvé. - se quejó. - No puedo hacer nada -

- Lo sé Sonic, todos estamos sufriendo. Cream sigue teniendo esos ataques, y Rouge ni siquiera puede dormir sin que ella este su mente -

- Pero esto es distinto ... ella significo algo para mí-

Una leve sonrisa de la cara de Tails hizo sonrojar Sonic y su corazón se hundió. Pero luego se acuerda de que ella no estaba allí, y así el color rojo se va desvaneciendo.

-Yo lo sabía desde el principio- él joven zorro dijo con una sonrisa. - Yo sabía que tenías sentimientos por ella ... yo sólo - se detuvo mirando los ojos de Sonic se llenan de lágrimas. - Te dije que iba a hacer todo lo posible para hacer este trabajo de la máquina ... entonces puedes ir al pasado y salvarla -

Sonic negó con la cabeza con fuerza.  
- No, lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo cambiar eso -

- Sin embargo, Sonic ... puedo hacer que funcione. A unos pocos meses más y estará listo. - Tails informó. Apretó las manos y sonrió ampliamente. - Entonces ella estará aquí... con nosotros. Al igual que ella debe ser ahora! -

Sonic podía sentir en su voz que estaba empezando a entusiasmarse con su invento. Pero él no desea cambiar el tiempo, porque le muestran lo mucho que realmente se preocupaba por ella, ahora que ella se había ido. Sabía que sonaba horrible, pero si había una manera de traerla de vuelta. Él la tomaría.

Esa noche durmió en su habitación con la silla delante de la ventana y soñado esa noche cuando perdió a su amiga.

_El entorno era frío y oscuro, y Sonic se sentó en las rocas junto a la playa esperando a su presa. Doctor Eggman estaba llevando a su ejército de robots a las colinas de arena y fuera en la ciudad y con su nueva creación. Una criatura oscura misteriosa con orbes blancos de ojos y la piel gruesa como protección. Su nombre era Crone y él era el siguiente paso de Shadow the Hedgehog._

_Estaban llegando al principio de la lado de la playa y Sonic decidió tomar todo por sí mismo, pero fue detenido por sus dos amigos. Shadow y Amy._

_- Sonic, qué estás haciendo? No puedes tomar a todos. - Amy lloró. Ella se colgó de su brazo y le ruego que esperará a los demás, pero él no la escuchaba. Él estaba furioso y dispuesto a encargarse de ellos. Antes de que Shadow podría hacer cualquier cosa, Sonic había empujado a Amy fuera del camino y se lanzó a la multitud de robots._

_- Los vamos a quemar! - Knuckles gritó mientras se acercaba a subir. Los ojos de Amy crecen a medida que comenzó a inclinar el gas licuado y las llamas de fuego abajo sobre el ejército robótico._

_- No! Sonic esta ahí abajo - le gritó. Knuckles miró a los otros dos que estaban ahora con temor como toda la playa se prendió de fuego y salió Crone. La figura oscura sonrió maliciosamente y creó una gran tormenta en torno al fuego atrapando al interior el erizo en la profundidad. Sonic sintió como el calor se derrite a su alrededor, empezó a salir corriendo, pero tuvo problemas._

_Amy le veía derrumbarse en el interior, haciendo que ella se agote. Ella contuvo la velocidad bajando la colina y acabó con su martillo. Shadow y Knuckles la persiguieron, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos. Amy se estrelló contra la criatura y la empujó a las llamas, lo que permite a Sonic a salir. Sin darse cuenta, él corri al pasado de Amy y la había dejado profundamente en el fuego para que se queme. Grandes gritos de Crone ladraban a lo largo de los gritos de Amy se volvi como Sonic. Él, Shadow y Knuckles se situó en el fuego viendo a Amy convertirse en una descarga de color rosa brillante. Super Forma. Las llamas la rodearon y con la mano para tocarlos, se hundió bajo, apagando el fuego utilizando su propio cuerpo._

_- AMY! - Gritaron. Como el fuego desapareció también lo hicieron las cenizas. Y el equipo ahora estaban de pie delante de la playa arenosa ... el lugar donde murió Amy Rose._

_- Sonic... Lo siento -_

Se despertó de repente y se miró en el espejo delante de él. Así fue como le recordó quién era. Un héroe que dejó a su amiga morir dentro de un parpadear las llamas brillantes. "Lo siento", pensó.

Eso le hizo pensar. Shadow había desaparecido después de eso, y Knuckles entró en una profunda depresión. Ni siquiera podía mirar a su propia novia sin sentirse mal. Sonic se había ido a verlo una vez en Angel Island y él se encerr en su cobertizo y pidió que se fuera.

La muerte de Amy Rose había cambiado todo el mundo. Y todo por culpa de Sonic. Él la había escuchado a ella , entonces ella debería seguir a viva ahora.


	2. One That Deserves

_"Últimas noticias, los vientos han aumentado y el Ayuntamiento están cerrando la electricidad por advertencia. Tenemos a Sam en el caso."_

_"Gracias Ron, no se puede imaginar esto, pero estoy de pie en lo que sol a ser conocido como Treacle Falls. Pero gracias a nuestros vientos fuertes, ahora es una catástrofe. Nadie puede responder por qué estos vientos son cada vez más fuertes y destrozan nuestras tierras, pero sí sabemos que ahora el Ayuntamiento quiere involucrarse ..."_

_"Se ve muy mal ahí afuera todo el mundo, por lo que tienen que cerrar sus puertas y permanecer en el interior"_

El televisor apagado y el erizo azul murmuró el fondo de su almohada. Estaba cabizbajo en el sofá verde con un cojín hasta la barbilla y el control remoto pegado a su mano. Él había estado allí por un buen rato viendo las noticias se quejan de los vientos profundos de polvo que estaban matando a la ciudad.

Se estiró ampliamente y dejó escapar un bostezo grande antes de la esperanza de levantarse del sof . Deslizando sus pies través del piso, se dejó caer en el refrigerador de la cocina y abrió la puerta con fuerza.  
_- Uh -_. Era todo lo que dijo antes de golpear la puerta trasera con un fuerte golpe._ - Tails! No tenemos nada para comer -_ se quejó, dejando que su estómago gruñe junto con él.

Él anim a sus oídos, y esperó una respuesta, pero no oyó nada, aparte de un murmullo pequeño._ - Qué...? -_ Sonic se cruzó de brazos y tocó el pie a un ritmo constante hasta que su amigo amarillo apareció en la cocina, con anillos negros alrededor de sus ojos.

_- No he dormido en años ... Quería tener electricidad, pero el Ayuntamiento han cerrado por si fuera poco -_ se frotó los ojos rojos doloridos y trató de permanecer despierto, pero sólo lo llevó a un profundo sueño. Se dejó caer a la pared más cercana y equilibrada, antes de cerrar los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sonic dado cuenta de esto y suspiró levemente, y luego lo levantó en sus brazos y llevandoló a su cama. Se dio cuenta de que había sido exactamente un año y 3 meses desde que Amy había muerto, y su cumpleaños sería en unos días. Esto le entristeció.

Ella hubiera tenido 17 años de edad, si ella estaba viva, y Cream decidió poner una piedra de memoria en honor a su valentía y afecto.

Estaban planeando para quedarse en las colinas de la playa, con la vista de la puesta del sol y el mar. La idea fue toda de Cream. Ella y su madre, Vanilla habían planeado todo.

_- Creo que sería una gran idea. Amy le encantaría -_ Cream declaró que ella les estaba diciendo su gran idea. Sonic nunca entendió cómo Cream haría parecer que Amy todavía estaba con ellos. Le confundió como ella corriendo para mostrarle a 'Amy' su nueva pintura. Ella incluso ha comenzado a hablar con la lápida sobre su día y que lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente.

Aunque ella nunca solía ser así. El primer momento que supó sobre la muerte de Amy, cuanto más ella empezó a cambiar.  
Ella recordaba todas las noches, donde en su sueño vio la muerte de Amy una y otra vez. Ella nunca culpó a Sonic o cualquier otra persona por su tortura, pero había algo que ella no entendía. Ella pensó que Amy podría haber sobrevivido al fuego, al estar en la formación hiper. Pero eso no era en absoluto.

Cream sabía que la muerte es una cosa natural y quería asegurarse de que Amy estaba teniendo una buena vida en el cielo.

Dos días antes del cumpleaños de Amy, Cream quería ir de compras y le pidió a Sonic si podía ayudarla a elegir un regalo que Amy quisiera. Sonic no entendía por qué Cream se quiere comprar un regalo para alguien que había muerto, pero sabía que ella tenía sólo 11 años de edad y realmente no reconocer el hecho de que Amy nunca iba a volver. As que él estuvo de acuerdo.

_- Gracias por llevarme al Mall, Sonic -_ Cream dijo alegremente mientras se salta a través de las islas de regalo. Sonic se encogió de hombros y se detuvo para mirar a la joyería, mientras que Cream se par en la sección de regalos.

Se detuvo y miró con curiosidad un anillo con un diamante muy brillante en el centro del círculo de oro. Mirando más de cerca, él lo estudió y se dio cuenta un toque de color de rosa en el centro de ese diamante, haciendo que brille intensamente.

_- Circle of Beauty? -_ leía la etiqueta.  
_- Eso quiere decir círculo de la belleza ... un anillo bonito no? -_ Dijo la señora detrás del mostrador. Esto le llamó la atención mientras miraba a la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa con sorpresa.

_- Sonic the Hedgehog! Yo no creo que de todas las personas tú busques estos anillos -_ ha sido tomada más bien atrás de este, que puso fuera a Sonic.  
_- Eh?_ _-_ Inclinó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de su rubor de color rojo oscuro que se agachó para recoger el anillo que estaba mirando.  
-_ Es una belleza. Pero ... sólo brilla en la gente que realmente lo merecen. Un verdadero amante de hecho. Increíble para un anillo de compromiso -_ ella le acariciaba el lado del anillo con el dedo enguantado y se lo ofreció el erizo para que él pudiera tener una mejor visión._ - No corras con él ahora. Estoy confiando en ti -_ bromeó.

Sonic impresionado con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras agarraba el anillo de oro muy pequeño. Es que brillaron todas las direcciones y su color rosado repente había desaparecido entonces y se volvi azul. _- Qué? -_ cerró un ojo y trató de buscar el diamante más de cerca. Sin embargo, el diamante sólo brillaba azul. - Y-yo no entiendo - murmuró.  
La mujer se rió de él y se inclinó sobre el mostrador para recuperarla, y con el que el anillo se había vuelto de color rosa una vez más.

_- La última persona que se merece siempre este anillo y usarlo que tenía el deseo de color rosa -_ la mujer lo puso de vuelta a su pantalla y miró Sonic que estaba mirando con más curiosidad.

_- Quién hizo ese diamante? -_ Le preguntó, más interesado que nunca. La mujer se encogió de hombros. Ella no lo sabía.  
-_ Lo último que supe fue que vino del mar, a lo largo de la playa de arena -_ esto hizo que los o dos de Sonic animar.  
_- Sandy Beach acabas de decir? -_ La mujer asintió con la cabeza en respuesta haciendo el corazón de Sonic una carrera. Todas estas grandes conclusiones llegó a la cabeza lo que le arrancó una sonrisa. Sacó su billetera de sus púas de la espalda y apuntando al anillo. _- Cuánto cuesta? -_ Se preguntaba.

La mujer dijo el precio y Sonic pagó por ella alegremente con todo el dinero que tenía de ser un héroe de fama mundial.  
_- Tienes a alguien para ofrecerle Sonic? -_ preguntó la mujer en voz baja. _- Una persona quien se lo merece? Sé bueno con ella ahora -_ agregó.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, ocultando peque a cajita negra en sus púas. Había algo que le hizo pensar que el anillo tenía algo que ver con Amy y lo que quería conservar.

Una vez que el anillo estaba metido en sus púas y escondido, luego fue a buscar a Cream, que ya había encontrado el regalo perfecto para darle a Amy por su cumpleaños.  
_-Sonic, mira lo que he encontrado. No es bonito? Amy le encantaría -_ Cream había encontrado una selección de velas diferentes que eran todos los colores y se mezcla con el olor en un paquete. _- Amy ama sus velas perfumadas_ - Sonic también lo sabía que se fueron a la caja a pagar por ellos, pero fue detenido por un hombre con gafas de sol negras que cubren sus ojos.

_- Sólo una caja abrir debido al viento -_ dijo señalando a la larga cola. Sonic cayó con el aburrimiento y luego volvió a mirar a Cream con cara de preocupación.  
_- Tengo muchas ganas de llevarle estó a Amy_ - ella murmuró. Sonic suspiró.  
_- Por qué no regalarle algo que es menos de una molestia? -_ preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante. Cream le pisó el pie y le exigió obtener las velas y luego se dirigió a la cola. Con Sonic caminar detrás de ella.

_- No veo el punto en espera -_ Él comentó, pero Cream lo ignora y abraz a su presente para Amy apretado contra su pecho.

No parecía que esperar mucho tiempo, y pronto Sonic y Cream estaban en la caja pagando por el set de regalo una vela. Cream pagó y le dio la bolsa Sonic para que él le esperó, y tal y como salieron. Una ráfaga de viento sopló en su rostro, haciendoles tener frío.

Caminaron por la calle y pasando mucha gente, hasta que poco a poco llegó a una parada, que pasó a ser justo en frente de una tienda de flores. Los ojos de Cream se iluminaron mientras jugueteaba alrededor en su bolsillo y sacó dos monedas de oro.  
_- Puedo comprarle algunas flores a Amy?-_ le preguntó amablemente. Sonic asintió con la cabeza y entró en la tienda donde fueron recibidos por el encargado de la tienda.  
_- Ah Sonic, tú estas aquí para comprar algunas flores? -_ Se preguntaba. El erizo azul negó con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo hacia Cream, que se sonrojaba.  
_- Me gustaría comprar unas flores con mi dinero por favor. Son para mi mejor amiga -_ dijo inocentemente.

El viejo la miró y sonrió antes de levantar la vista en Sonic.  
_- Te diré que pequeña coneja, busca cualquier flor que te guste aquí dentro vale? -_Él luego se acercó al erizo y vio como Cream se deslizó hacia las flores. _-Para la señorita Rose supongo?-_ le preguntó a Sonic. _- Yo sabía que esa chica era muy buena ... ella venía aquí todos los días para darme unas rosas que había en su jardín, que incluso ayudaron a cabo aquí por un tiempo hasta que ella se acercó a ayudar a los niños en la guardería. Qué muchacha muy útil que era, se siente como si fuera ayer cuando llegó corriendo aquí para informarme sobre una cita contigo -_ el viejo se frotó la barbilla y se rió entre dientes a su manera alegre agradable. _- No es de todos los días te encuentras con alguien que siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara -_ Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre tenía razón. Amy nunca estaba enojada o molesta, no importa cuán malo era su situación. Todavía andaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando frunció el ceño.Él nunca fue a una cita con Amy en el final. Y él sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella.

_- Sonic, Me gustan estas -_ Cream dijo dulcemente, sosteniendo las flores blancas y rosadas en un montón. El anciano aplaudió y se rió en voz alta. - _Qué buena elección! Te diré lo que yo haría. Debido a que para una amiga especial de la mía también ... puedes tenerlos de forma gratuita! -_

Los ojos de Cream se abrieron como platos.  
_- Pero tengo dinero -_ le susurró la apertura de la mano con las dos monedas. El anciano negó con la cabeza y la empujó por la espalda y sonrió.  
_- Alguien que no le pide nada es el que se lo merece todo_ -Él guiño un ojo. Cream se sonrojó con Sonic sólo pensaba más. Amy nunca pidió nada, ella sólo le dio y lo ayudó a salir. Esto le hizo pensar aún más.

_"Amy"_


	3. A Dead Proposal

Era un día soleado y todo el mundo fue y listo con regalos y flores en sus brazos. La madre de Cream, Vanilla había hecho todos los pastelitos especiales con un modelo color de rosa sobre el glaseado blanco para celebrar el día.

El día era el cumpleaños de 17 de Amy y todo el mundo estaba triste, pero emocionado. Todos ellos tenían una cosa en comín. Querían hacer su día especial.

Tails había hecho un recipiente de piedra grande para poner frente a su lápida nueva para que la gente pudiera depositar sus flores. Rouge y Knuckles también vinieron desde Angel Island y ofrecierón pequeñas piezas brillantes de la gran joya verde, la Master Emerald. Y Cream le había traído las velas aromáticas y flores que el anciano le había dado de la tienda de flores.

- Estamos listos? - Tails preguntó. Todos aplaudieron y partieron, caminando en un corrillo a las colinas especiales junto a la playa. La lápida recién colocada ya estaba allí y esperando con los cristales sobre ella y con las palabras. 'Amy Rose, una heroina preciosa y amiga combinadas en una sola: que realmente vamos a extrañar'. Cream se hecho a llorar un poco, junto con Vainilla, que la abrazó con fuerza. E incluso Tails, que se limpió con su cola peluda. Él colocó su maceta apedreada y permitió que Cream pusiera sus flores con un poco de agua fresca. Luego Knuckles y Rouge rociaron los pequeños trozos de las gemas en el bote con ellas, para darles la vida eterna.

- Amy, te compré estas velas. Sé que te van a gustar. Y voy a volver a encenderla esta noche, para que puedas ver - Cream murmuró entre lágrimas. Vanilla sonriendo lo valiente que su hija estaba siendo, y entonces todo volvió a Sonic.

Se quedó quieto, mirando la tumba a continuación, hacia el cielo. Podía ver que todos lo estaban mirando y eso le hizo sentirse más triste que antes.

- Sonic, está bien llorar de amor - le aseguró Rouge, causando que todos los demás esten de acuerdo. Pero él negó con la cabeza, cerrando en su mano para apretar los puños.

- Esto es patético ... - murmuró mientras abandonaba a gran velocidad. Todo el mundo estaba de pie en estado de shock, ya que miraban a la raya azul que le siguiá a él. Esto hizo saltar a Knuckles hacia arriba y correr tras él. No era tan rápido, pero estaba seguro de que para construir algo de fuerza para acercarse, en el cual lo logró .

- Sonic - gritó. A medida que el erizo azul se detuvo y se echó a llorar, Knuckles le puso una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. - No te enojes -

- No estoy enojado ... es mi culpa - sollozó. Knuckles entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella trató de advertir a todos, pero ya había comenzado. No puedes culparte a tí mismo - el equidna rojo admitió. Sonic negó con la cabeza.

- Antes de eso. Ella me dijo que esperar a los demás. Pero yo la ignoré. Desearía escucharla ...de nuevo. - se secaba los ojos y respiró lentamente mirando a la cara de Knuckles de disgusto.

- Tú la ignoraste? Ella dio su vida por ti. No es de extrañar que Shadow haya desaparecido, eran como hermanos ... y tú - hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse. - No estoy diciendo que eres una mala persona ... pero tú eres un patético azul estúpido egoísta.

- Gracias Knux, me siento mucho mejor ahora - dijo Sonic, dejándose caer las orejas hacia abajo, avergonzado. - Si yo pudiera hacer algo ... para traerla de vuelta. Quisiera saber -

Knuckles asintió con la cabeza. - Sé que tú lo harías. Pero no se puede cambiar el pasado. Tails dijo que su máquina del tiempo falló despues del viento... debe de haber algo que cambió -

Esto hizo que el erizo azul sollozará.  
- Si ella estuviera viva ... Yo le dar a esto - sacó la caja negra y se lo mostró a su amigo de color rojo con los ojos como platos.

- Me sorprende ... Yo hubiera pensado que habría sido una roca en lugar del anillo - el equidna, bromeó. Sonic le golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente y guardó de nuevo la caja en sus púas.

- Yo no soy tan duro como tú Knuckles - bromeó.

Knuckles parecía divertido comenzó a llevar a Sonic de nuevo a la lápida donde todo el mundo lo esperaba con paciencia. Rouge vió a Knuckles y se lanzó en sus brazos, se ruborizo cuando ella lo besó.

- Pensé que ambos se perdieron ... que me iba a ir a buscarlos yo misma - le susurró. Knuckles rodó sus ojos por su sarcasmo y permitió a Sonic para acercarse a la lápida por sí mismo, solo.

Él llegó a la cima y se inclinó a las flores preciosas brillantes y sonrió.

- Wow Ames, ves? Aquí todo el mundo te ama. Algunos de nosotros no lo demostró tanto ... especialmente yo. Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora ... Yo sé como te sentiste cuando te rechazé. Y me he equivocado también. Espero que estás en un lugar mejor ahora, sin embargo. Lejos de mí- se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y sacó su caja._- Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti -_  
-Vi esto y me hizo pensar en ti, y si estuvieras aquí hoy ... yo te diría lo que realmente siento. Yo te diría que todos los días desde que te fuiste ... mi corazon me ha estado doliendo. Lloro para dormir porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que Te amo ... si estás ahí arriba, o aquí abajo. Te amo, y si estuvieras aquí. Yo te pediría que ... - hizo una pausa sosteniendo la caja que muestra el anillo de brillantes diamantes de color rosa.  
_- Oh, Sonic ... no te refieres? -_  
- Yo te pediría que te casaras conmigo ... - se ahogó sintiendo que sus piernas temblarón de la emoción dejando sus sentimientos por primera vez. Él estaba tan abrumado por una gran sensación de que sonreía más grande que nunca, como si ella acababa de responderle.  
_- Sí , sí , sí ... por supuesto que quiero -_ Pero entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca sin problemas cuando se dio cuenta. Que nadie respondió y besó el anillo y lo dejó a un lado de su lápida. Caminando lentamente, miró hacia atrás con que todavía brillaba.

Todo el mundo había oído lo que había dicho desde lo alto de la colina de la tumba y se quedaron boca abierta por la sorpresa.  
S-Sonic no tenía ni idea - murmuró Rouge. Pero Sonic caminaba derecho de su pasado, y se fue sin decir una palabra. Tails murmuró.

- Quién hubiera pensado, en el cumpleaños de Amy ... el se le iba a proponer -

Esa noche, Sonic se puso sobre su cama, en su habitación y suspiró de forma continua. Cream y Tails había bajado de la tumba prendiendo las nuevas velas aromáticas de Amy y no habían regresado. Habían salido a sólo media hora atrás, después Tails estaba inquieto sobre Cream tenía frío por la noche y lo que tuvo que llevar una chaqueta o un abrigo.

Esto significa que Sonic estaba en la casa. Rouge y Knuckles se volvierón a la isla y Vanilla fue a su casa después de pasar su tiempo con su hija.

- Yo estaba sobre la parte superior hoy en día? Proponer a alguien que se ha ido de este mundo? -  
_- Un poco ... pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti -_  
Pensó más profundo, mirando el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. No podía dejar de sentir que había sido un estúpido, y él mismo se muestra a todo el mundo.

- Me equivoqué al hacer eso. Ella no está aún aquí. Tengo que volver - levantó la cabeza en alto y saltó de la cama. _-No Sonic, lo dejalo ... simplemente dejalo -_

Sonic se deslizó por los carriles de la escalera y salió de la casa en un instante, corriendo hacia la playa donde se encontró con un zorro asustado dirigiéndose hacia él desde la otra dirección.  
- Sonic! Sonic! La piedra! Todo! - Gritó. Sonic le devolvió la mirada, sosteniendo sus hombros para calmarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una gigantesca explosión sonó con una bocanada enorme de humo de color rojo brillante en llamas en el aire.

- Qu has hecho! -

Tails negó con la cabeza, tratando de explicar, pero Sonic no quiso. Saltó a cabo en las colinas y hasta la lápida y se sorprendió al ver lo que vió.

Cream estaba de rodillas con lágrimas con una vela en la mano, mientras que en frente de ella estaba la lápida rota, rota con espeso humo negro y fuego saliendo desde el interior.

- Cream ... qu pasó? -se agachó para ayudar a la niña, pero ella tenía miedo de moverse. - Cream, por favor! - gritó, pero ella permaneció inmóvil como una roca.

Sonic volvió a mirar a la zona destruida y luego hacia el suelo. Su anillo se había ido, junto con las piezas de la Esmeralda Maestra.

- Mi ... mi anillo! Dónde está mi anillo? - Se paseaba arriba y abajo de la colina en busca de su anillo, mientras que Tails acompañado de Cream - Dónde demonios está mi anillo! - Sonic gritó en voz alta.

Sonic gritó a la luz de la luna, Tails y Cream se sentaron con él. Sin saber que estaban siendo observados por una figura recubierta en lo profundo de la selva.


	4. The Rosin Ring

**Aquí les dejo un resumen por si estan confundidos **

**Amy ha estado muerta por más de un año y ahora es su cumpleaños, así que el equipo decide celebrarlo con la compra de sus regalos y colocarlos en su lápida. Cada uno tiene sus propios regalos especiales: Tails hace un recipiente de piedra especial para poner las flores; Knuckles y Rouge rocian pequeñas piezas de la Master Emerald en las flores, Cream tiene las velas, y Sonic le compra un anillo a Amy de diamantes extraño y le propone matrimonio (a pesar de que ella se ha ido). Sin embargo, Cream y Tails encienden las velas, pero algo grande pasa y la lápida de Amy se parti en dos y se prendió en fuego. Sonic esta ahora en shock y furioso sobre el suceso, pero pronto se da cuenta que no es culpa de sus amigos!**

* * *

Cómo sucedió esto? Eso es lo que todos pensamos, ya que se quedó profundamente en las ardientes llamas. Una grieta derecha a través del centro de la estatua apedreada que fue colocada en memoria de su gran amiga.

Sonic se qued allí viendo bailar las llamas en un modelo repetido, casi haciéndole ver a través de ellos en un profundo recuerdo. Era Amy, sonriéndole. Ella llevaba su típico vestido rojo, quitandose el polvo mientras ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo para recoger algunas flores frescas. Luego miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos verdes brillaban en él con una sonrisa dulce e inocente en su rostro. Ella se levantó y extendió las flores que había recogido, con sus guantes blancos y pulseras de oro frente a él. El viento soplaba en dirección a ella, de repente permite que las flores flotarán lejos en el aire, revelando a sí misma con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Y con eso, el recuerdo de él había desaparecido.

Tails y Cream corrían hacia atrás y adelante con baldes de agua desde el mar, y quitando el fuego. Las llamas reaccionan y se lanza a ellos, de no querer ser destruida pero tan pronto como Tails bajó el último balde de agua sobre las chispas, que estaba fuera.

Los últimos restos eran las oscuras nubes espesas de humo, desapareciendo en el aire. Y Sonic se quedó allí para verlo. Trozos de cenizas flotando en su dirección, haciéndole frotarse la nariz mientras Cream y Tails se abrazaban fuerte.

- Pobre Amy. Su cumpleaños se ha arruinado - Cream sollozó, como ella se acurrucó en el pecho de Tails. Ella lo agarró con fuerza y lloró en voz baja, haciendo que Tails la consolará. Él también estaba molesto por Amy.

- No fue culpa nuestra Cream - señaló, mientras le frotaba su espalda para que dejara de llorar. Sin embargo, Cream continuó llorando. Y esto llamó la atención a Sonic. Sus oídos se animarón y torció un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás a los jóvenes.

- Fue culpa tuya ... - indicó, señalando a los palillos de la vela derretida. - Tú quemaste la lápida de Amy y todos sus regalos - dijo esto, causado que Cream estaba ya sintiéndose más herida al respecto. Pero Tails lo negó todo.

- No Sonic. Ni siquiera prendió las velas ... -  
- Entonces, Dónde más podría haber venido el fuego? - Sonic fastidiado. Cruzó los brazos y golpeando el pie con el piso, esperando una mala excusa de Tails.  
- Olvidamos los fósforos ... íbamos a volver, pero se prendió el fuego sólo - Tails habló, Cream asintió con la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y esto Sonic les hizo creer ... pero él no entendía como la lápida estaba abierta en dos y se prendió en fuego.  
- Seguros? - Sonic preguntó, levantando la ceja en ellos. Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes se apresurarón en asentir.

Ambos tragarón saliva y mirarón fijamente a Sonic, con expresiones de asustados. Todo se había vuelto silencioso y el aire se volvió frío.

- Qué? - Sonic se había dado cuenta que ahora tanto la coneja y el zorro se encontraban en una posición inmóvil, mirando a sus espaldas. Cuando miró alrededor, no vio nada, aparte de la entrada del bosque oscuro. - No entiendo - de repente se detuvo, al oír un crujido de una rama pequeña detrás de su cabeza haciéndole abalanzarse hacia el bosque a una increíble velocidad.

- Sonic! - gritaron los otros. Ellos vieron dos sombras oscuras pelear a lo lejos, y ahora los sonidos de aplausos de los pasos que había sonado. Sonic fue lanzado de nuevo a los otros, con el rostro sucio.  
- Muy bien! - El erizo azul se levantó desde el aterrizaje y rechinó los dientes, apretando los puños mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la carga de los arbustos oscuros. - Quieres esto? - Sonic replico, cuando empezó a atacar a la criatura.

Tails y Cream dieron un paso atr s ,cuando Sonic fue golpeado una vez más. Con las rodillas temblando y su cuerpo temblando, él consigui retroceder sólo para ver la figura salir.

Sus dientes blancos y afilados junto con sus ojos de color rojo brillante, y su sonrisa diabólica se curvó en una mueca.  
- Faker - gruñó. Él erizo negro y rojo se cruzó de brazos y se burló de la posición de Sonic que ahora se estaba cayendo al suelo.

- Shadow - El trío quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, como él se acercó. Se encogió de hombros a continuación les pasó la esmeralda del caos de color rojo picando a Sonic, para permitirle curar sus heridas.

- Qu estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te escapastes hace años - Tails preguntó, para conseguir un vistazo a sus marcas en su piel. - Has estado luchando mucho? - Se preguntó, rozando su barbilla. Shadow se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia la lápida quemada.

- Cómo ellas salieron? - Le preguntó, ladeando la ceja en Sonic, que estaba restaurando su salud con la esmeralda.  
- De qué hablas Shadz? - Sonic murmuró, mientras se unía a la discusión del grupo. Shadow gruñó por el apodo que lamentable Sonic había usado, antes de señalar en la lápida.

- Las dejaste escapar? -

Sonic se encogió de hombros, mientras que Tails y Cream parecían confundidos. - Que a quién? - Tails se preguntó en voz baja, cuando se acercó más a Cream. Shadow negó con la cabeza, rechinando los dientes para hacer un fuerte sonido agudo.

- Crone y Amy! - Gritó, dando golpecitos con el pie a un ritmo constante. Sonic, Tails y Cream lo miraron.

- Shadow ... ellas murieron hace años - Tails confirmó, oyendo a Cream llorando de su lado. Todo se volvió silencioso cuando Sonic sintió una ráfaga leve viniendo de la dirección de la piedra.

- Sintieron eso? - Le preguntó a los demás. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, Sonic se arrastró a la estatua sólo para escuchar una voz que hizo eco.

_-Sonic-  
_

- Shadow ... dijiste que Crone y Amy han sido liberadas? - Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, afectando su pecho. La emoción que sentía dentro de él estaba corriendo dentro de él, pero Shadow la echo a perder.

- Tenemos que encontrarlas -

- Pero ... qué? - el trío no podía creer lo tranquilo que estaban. Pero dentro de todos estaban en pánico.

- Le diste el Anillo de Resina a Amy! Y los otros dos le dieron los pedazos de la Master Emerald - Shadow indicó. Los otros se encogierón de hombros.

- El Anillo de Resina era originalmente de Amy, que fue encontrado por una niña junto al mar. Ella lo entregó para ser vendido a alguien mas, y debes de traerlo para que puedas comprometerte con ella! - explicó. Tails un salto hacia atrás y señaló al erizo azul sorprendido.

- Eso es! - El zorro amarillo anunció. Cream se apart de él, y se apartó para mirarlo a distancia. Ella podía ver que algo se movía en la parte superior de las montañas, lo que la hizo jadear. Sin embargo, los otros estaban demasiado absortos con la historia del anillo en vez de estar escuchando a Cream.

- La Resina es un diamante de gran alcance que fue colocado en un anillo de oro para que al usarlo podr a tener poder sin fin, cuando se usan. Su fuente puede absorber toda la energía que se encuentra, podría ser más poderoso que las esmeraldas y el Master juntas - Shadow admitido. De esto Sonic sonrió.

- Así que el anillo puede traer a Amy a la vida? - Tails preguntó. Shadow asintió con la cabeza, y Sonic sonrió más. - Pero, qué tiene de malo eso? -

Shadow suspiró profundamente, escuchar el sonido del silbido del viento en la oreja.  
- No se trata sólo de Amy, Crone también. Hay una persona que causo ese accidente cuando ellas murieron. Se les unió así que cuando las encontremos, tenemos que asegurar que es Amy y no Crone -

Las orejas de Sonic se bajaron.  
- Dónde la encontramos? - Sonic en duda. Tails se rascó la barbilla, pensando en los lugares Amy le encantaba ir.

- Su casa ... pero si es Crone. Entonces el único lugar donde será es - todos se detuvieron y esperaron los pensamientos del otro.

- La base de Eggman! -

* * *

**Arlenes Gracias por tus comentarios en serio :) de echo no iba a seguir con la historia pero vi tus comentarios & bueno decidí seguir con la historia **


	5. 1 body, 2 souls

No parecía normal. Dos personas que se convirtieron en una sola. Una buena y una mala, pero quién tenía más fuerza para tomar el control.

La antigua base de Eggman estaba en el suelo de un prado y allí es donde ella estaba. Su abrigo negro que cubré su rostro y su cuerpo, mientras ella pisoteó a través del trigo cultivado que ondeaba el viento tocó la puerta alado de la mazorca.

Al entrar, sus pasos se hicieron eco a través de las paredes de metal hasta que ella se dirigió a una habitación individual, donde un hombre canoso de edad se sentó. Él había estado sentado allí por un tiempo, y su largo bigote gris empezaba a pudrirse.

- Maestro - dijo la chica mientras ella se acercó a sus espaldas. En sus manos tenía un cuchillo de plata virgen, listo para un ataque. El viejo lo miró y se dio cuenta de esto, ver el rostro de la inocente Amy Rose con un cuchillo.

Ella rápidamente lo dejo caer y lo colocó delante de él, antes de arrodillarse a sus órdenes. - He vuelto Maestro -  
Eggman parecía sorprendido de esto, como la muerta de Amy Rose estaba de rodillas delante de él, como si nada hubiera sucedido nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de su dedo.

Un brillante piedra que brilla, brilla de muchos colores hizo y sus ojos se abrierón como platos.  
- El Anillo de Resina ... cómo lo hiciste? - La voz del anciano estaba desequilibrado y ronca, él se sentó a tomar un vistazo más de cerca.

- La dueña es la chica, Maestro. -

Eggman se acarició el bigote gris largo y sonrió maliciosamente.  
- Crone, eres tú? -

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, dejando el cuchillo en el suelo delante de ella.  
- Los erizos ya están en camino hacia aquí Maestro - dijo. Eggman estaba sorprendido de que ella sabía de eso tan rápido, pero con el Anillo de Resina, Amy también sabía todo.

Ahora Eggman sabía que era Crone en el cuerpo de Amy, él decidió tramar un plan. Sonic y sus amigos ya estaban en busca de su amiga, pero por desgracia para ellos, ella no estaba allí , pero era su cuerpo.

- Crone. Tengo una nueva idea ... y te involucrarás a ser más - hizo una pausa para pensar en qué clase de chica era Amy. - asustadiza? -

Amy asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a saltar y dio un gritó agudo. Eggman se echó a reír. - Sí, al igual que ésto -

La eriza de color rosa dio la vuelta y sonrió dulcemente al malvado doctor hasta que de repente algo muy extraño comenzó a suceder. Los ojos de Amy pasó de su color verde a un color gris opaco y su cuerpo tembló de lado a lado, como que algo estaba tratando de salir. Eggman levantó sus manos, con la esperanza de no causar daño, pero le sacudió la cabeza, Amy se detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo siento Maestro. No lo puedo controlar, puedo sentir que ella esta intentando salir - Amy dijo con calma, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Eggman rodó sus ojos y se sentó, frotándose la barbilla.

- No puedo dejar que la chica salga, voy a tener que crear un dispositivo para mantener al diablo a un nivel mas alto - suspiró, relajado profundamente en su silla. - Crone, sabes de dónde vino el anillo? - Pregunt rápidamente, cambiando de tema.

Amy negó con la cabeza. - Tú sabes Amy? - Le preguntó otra vez, y una ligera sacudida movió su cabeza. - Ella sabe que no es de ella? - Eggman sentía como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, porque cada minuto que podía ver a Crone luchando para tomar el control del cuerpo.

- Sonic! - Amy gritó.  
- La promesa - añadió rápidamente, antes de ser sacudida de nuevo. Eggman sonrió ampliamente.

-Él siente ... - miró a los inocentes Amy Rose y se rió malvadamente. - lo siente por ti -

Amy se encogió de hombros sin cuidado, por lo que Eggman se pusó de pie.

- Crone, quiero que te acerques ese erizo ... y una vez que lo tiengas en tus manos. Mátalo - dijo bruscamente.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse, todavía parpadeando, como ella lo hizo. Sólo permitiendo que un pequeño desgarro venia de su ojo. No lo podía controlar.

###  
Mientras tanto, Sonic y su pandilla sólo habían entrado de casa de Amy para encontrarla, todo estaba igual a como ella lo dejo antes. No había nada extraño y misterioso al respecto y todos tenía que pensar dos veces antes de comer los pasteles podridos que Amy había horneado antes de morir.

- No sirve de nada ... Shadow estabas mintiendo sobre esto - Sonic murmuró lentamente, mientras miraba alrededor de cada habitación. Shadow se encogió de hombros, mientras o a un leve ruido de la puerta principal. Tails y Cream se levantaron de su lugar buscando y mirando la puerta, justo cuando se abrió Sonic y Shadow se pusieron de pie y asombrados cuando Amy estaba en la puerta mirandolos algo confusa.

- Hola chicos ... eh qué están haciendo en mi casa? - Ella les preguntó, simplemente, no hablaban desde hace mas de una año. Ella entró a su casa y respiró el olor de fresa fresca y el olor de cereza que dejo cuando ella había estado viviendo antes y después bostezó.

Cream de inmediato corrió y la abrazó y Amy le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza para darle la bienvenida. - Que hay de malo Cream? - le preguntó amablemente, frotándole la espalda, la coneja lloró en su vestido. Tails no lo podía creer, y tampoco pudieron los dos erizos que estaban en la sala mirandola directamente a ella.

- Amy! - Gritaron, corrierón para abrazarla. Al principio Amy no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Tails le explicó.

- Tú has muerto! Has estado muerta por más de un año Ames. Tu cumpleaños fue ayer - sollozó.  
- Y te tengo las velas - Cream añadió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Amy se rió de los dos y se apartó de ellos.

- No me acuerdo de morir. Soy tan tonta ... - se echó a reír. Se acercó a la nevera y la abrió, para ver que todo estaba fuera de fecha desde hace más de un año atrás. Ella la cerró.

-Ok, entonces ... tal vez era yo. Pero eso no explica por qué estoy aquí? - Todos se encogieron de hombros, pero Sonic estaba demasiado interesado en otra cosa. Su anillo no estaba en su dedo, Shadow esperaba que Sonic fuese. Así que él lo agarró rápido y lo sacó a un lado.

- Creó que dijiste que Amy o Crone ... estaban usando el anillo? - Le preguntó. Shadow se encogió de hombros hacia él.  
- Tal vez ella no quiere casarse contigo. De hecho, quién lo haría? - , bromeó, no se introdujo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Sonic lo hizo.

- Jaja, no eres gracioso -

Los dos volvieron a la vista de Amy y le sonrió a ella, sólo para hacerle levantar la ceja con la confusión.

- He hecho algo mal? - Les preguntó. Shadow negó con la cabeza, y se acercó más a ella, mientras Sonic se quedó a un lado.

- Creo que pudiste haber olvidado el anillo de compromiso de Sonic, Rose - dijo inocentemente, señalando sus dedos descubiertos. Amy miró hacia abajo, y arrugó la cara de asombro.

- Oh, no tengo los guantes puestos ... Voy a conseguir un par en un momento! - respondió ella. Pero Shadow señaló su dedo, lo que la hizo sonrojar.

- El anillo de compromiso! Dónde está? - Gruñó. Amy se encogió de hombros, todo lo que estaba creando era tensión.

- Qué anillo de compromiso! Si ustedes me están jugando una broma tonta, yo no quiero estar involucrada en ella - le replicó enfadada, mirando fijamente a al despistado de Sonic.

Ella entonces salió de la habitación con Cream, que la siguió detrás de ella. Tails miró a los erizos perplejos.

- Ella no tiene el anillo? Ella debe tenerlo! - El azul se quejó. Shadow y Tails suspiraron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Si ella no lo tiene ... quiere decir que no es la verdadera Amy! - Tails gritó, mientras iba a acusar a la chica. Sin embargo, Shadow se lo impidió.

- Rouge y Knuckles deben saberlo ... esperemos a que sea el momento adecuado y luego la acusamos -

Sonic puso los ojos en los dos chicos.

- Por qué no la puedo encontrar? Conozco Amy más que nadie aquí - dijo.

Shadow y Tails ambos se burlaron en voz alta. Ellos sabían que si había alguien que sabía si era Amy Rose, entonces sería Rouge o Cream. Ellos sólo tenían que esperar para averiguarlo.


	6. Split Personality

**Aquí les dejo un resumen si estan confundidos. De echo hasta yo estoy confundida -.- Okno ._.  
**

**Hasta ahora: Amy ha regresado de alguna manera, y está actuando normal (de hecho, ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerta), pero ahora todo está volviendo poco a poco a ella. Mientras tanto, Sonic y Shadow están tratando de entender por qué ella no tiene el Anillo de Resina? Y Crone (en el cuerpo de Amy) tiene el anillo y está siguiendo las órdenes de Eggman para acercarse a Sonic y continuación, matarlo.**

* * *

Se estaba convirtiendo de noche, y todos se habían instalado por su emoción y decidieron poner una fogata, afuera del jardín de Amy. Era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, ya que se comenzaba a mostrar el cielo de la noche y las estrellas brillaban hacia fuera de sus camas. Los árboles habían cubierto el refugio y todos, incluyendo a Rouge y Knuckles decidieron unirse para ver si los rumores eran ciertos.

Tails y Knuckles estaban lanzando trozos grandes de madera a la fogata y luego predió fuego. Las llamas derramadas en el aire, iluminó la zona, mostrando los rostros orgullosos de todos. Amy, la eriza rosa se acurrucó en su abrigo calido de lana al lado del árbol, mirando profundamente en el fuego. Ella tembló, como su recuerdo brilló en su mente, el fuego ardiendo en su piel. Ella se escondio en el interior su abrigo y trató de no hacer contacto visual con sus amigos, pero todos estaban realmente interesados sobre cómo ella estaba viva.

- Qué quieres decir con que no es Amy? - Balbuceó Knuckles, ya que tomó de un trago su bebida. Sonic y Shadow ambos se pusieron al lado del otro, apoyadose en el árbol más cercano, lejos de la eriza. - No la ves sentada ahí? O sólo estás ciego? - Tomó otro trago de su bebida y sostuvo el vaso de plástico en la mano, mientras que miraba boquiabierto a la chica.

- No lleva mi anillo - Sonic murmuró, señalando a su propio dedo. Knuckles se rascó la cabeza, luego miró al otro lado con Shadow, que rodó sus ojos.

- Y? Tal vez ella no quiere casarse contigo Sonic -

Una risita ligera se oyó desde el erizo negro haciendo de Sonic gruñiera.

- Eso es lo que he dicho - dijo en voz baja Shadow. Knuckles se rió de esto, pero Sonic sólo se perdió la paciencia.

- No ves que no es Amy? Ella se habría quedado con el anillo! Ella es mi acosadora te acuerdas? - Sonic fue ahora, gritandole a su amigo de color rojo que sólo se encogió de hombros sin darle consejos.

- Tiene diecisiete años ya Sonic. Y ella dejó de perseguirte a los catorce años. Por qué no entiendes? Ella ya no te quiere - Knuckles sugirió.

Esto hizo a Sonic una sonrisa ingeniosa en vez de fruncir el ceño. Y Shadow y Knuckles no se esperan a lo que él estaba planeado.

- Voy a hacer que ella me ame de nuevo -

Shadow se burló. - Buena suerte con eso -  
###

Mientras tanto, en el fuego Amy todavía estaba sentada lejos de los demás. Su corazón ahora estaba corriendo y ella no tenía ni idea que estaba mal. Cuidadosamente sacó sus manos y se fundieron a la vista sus propias manos temblaban.

- Qué tengo de malo? - Pens para sí misma. Ella se acurrucó de nuevo en su abrigo y se asomó alrededor fuego sólo para estar cara a cara con Sonic.

- Qué pasa Ames? - Pregunt rápidamente tomando un lugar acogedor a su lado. Pero Amy se alejó de inmediato. - Tu no has luchado mucho para estar aquí - Le guiñó un ojo, y un leve rubor apareció en su cara hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Déjame sola Sonic - le replicó, pasando rápidamente lejos de él y mirando hacia fuera en la fría oscuridad. Sonic parecía bastante confundido pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía algo que brillaba a la luz, sólo para hacerle parpadear y frotarse los ojos con asombro.

- Eh? - Alza las orejas y se puso de rodillas a mira su cuerpo que ahora brilla con más intensidad que antes. - Amy ... qué está pasando? -

Él volvió a parpadear, y se había ido. El brillo resplandeciente luminoso de su cuerpo había desaparecido sólo con ella mirandolo hacia él con curiosidad.

- Por qu me miras así? No tienes a nadie quien molestar? - Su tono ahora empezaba a ser dura y Sonic podía ver que algo andaba mal. Se apartó de ella, pero con los ojos todavía perfeccionando encuentra en los ojos, su color verde repente se cambio a rojo, por lo que su corazón latió más rápido.

- Amy cuál es tú problema? - Gritó, llamando la atención de todos los demás. Rouge fue la primera para empujar a Sonic fuera del camino para llegar al lado de su amiga, pero el cuerpo de Amy ya estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

La murciélago blanca se aferró a sus manos frías y secas y las agarró con fuerza para mantenerlas calientes, pero Amy siguió temblando.

- Qué le pasa a ella? - Knuckles le preguntó, como él, Tails y Cream todos ellos rodeados. Pero la respuesta no estaba clara para nadie, ni siquiera Rouge, le resultaba difícil de entender.

El cuerpo de Amy estaba ahora sin control y temblando con furia en su agarre, tirandose ella de lado a lado, con los ojos cambiando los colores. La expresión preocupada de Sonic se desvaneció cuando vio Shadow, sin expresión. Era como si supiera lo que le estaba pasando a ella. Pero, qué?.

Antes de que todos supierán, una explosión de llamas se lanzó fuera del cuerpo de Amy, separándola de los demás. Rouge y Sonic fueron lanzados al otro lado de la otra cara del jardín, junto con Tails y Cream que se contuvieron entre sí para ver qué le había sucedido a su amiga perdida desde mucho tiempo.

Como todos se sentarón, ellos observarón como la eriza de color rosa que todos conocían, salió de golpe del fuego con los ojos rojos y púas gruesas hacia abajo de los hombros. Ella no mostró ninguna emoción cuando salió, sólo dando la apariencia de fundido para sus amigos. Y con un click de sus dedos se desvaneció.

- Amy! - Gritaron, corriendo hacia las llamas, que fueron desapareciendo por su propia cuenta. Shadow parecía bastante impresionado con ella y trató de sonreírle a Sonic, pero sólo resultó ser una trampa diabólica.

- Qué pasó con ella! - Sonic gritó, agarrando al erizo negro de la garganta. Shadow se encogió de hombros, permitiendo el agarre apretadole en el cuello. - He dicho que pasó! - Exigió. Rouge y Cream ambas desviarón la mirada en la discusión, pero Shadow no quería pelear. Él no estaba tan seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora que lo pensaba. Pronto llegó a él.

- Deja ... me ... ir - al erizo negro gruñó, tirando las manos de Sonic lejos de su cuello. Knuckles se acercó hacía ellos, para escuchar como Shadow comenzó a explicar.

- Creo que Amy es la mala - dijo con claridad. Knuckles encuentran esto difícil de creer.

- Pero no dijiste que el lado malo es Crone? Necesitas hacer algo con tu mente Shadow - el equidna rojo se quejó. Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un segundo, vieron la última de las llamas muertas quemandose en el suelo.

- No creo que Crone es la mala, pero creo que ella tiene el anillo - Shadow se cruzó de brazos y se recostó suavemente en el árbol detrás de él.

Sonic y Knuckles ahora los dos estaban muy confusos en lo que Shadow estaba diciendo, así que le pidieron que le expliquen de nuevo.

- Creo que hay dos cuerpos. Pero Amy deber tener en el interior el mal de ella... significando -

- Crone todavía está ahí afuera ... y es buena? - Knuckles cuestionado, levantando la ceja con asombro. Shadow asintió con la cabeza. Luego fue el turno de Sonic para hablar.

- Pero, dónde está la verdadera Amy Rose! Necesito saber dónde está la real - miró a los otros dos, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

- No sé Sonic. No entiendo cómo puede haber una Crone buena y una Amy mala... y una Amy buena - Knuckles dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente. Se rascó la parte posterior de la oreja y se ruborizó de vergüenza por la confusión.

- No debe haber. A menos que este divida su personalidad? - Sonic murmuró. Knuckles se encogió de hombros. Él no lo entendía. Le tomó unos minutos para pensar en ello, hasta que finalmente encontró su respuesta.

- Lo que significa ella está en los dos! - Miró a los demás con orgullo y fue hacía la oscuridad.

- A dónde vas? - Sonic le preguntó. Knuckles miró hacia atrás y le indicó a unirse.

- Para encontrar a Crone ... parte de Amy debe estar con ella en alguna parte. Quieres encontrar tu novia ya, no? - eso era una pregunta difícil, Sonic pensó lo suficiente Amy acababa de convertirse en una persona miedosa, misteriosa, qu ocurre si se encuentran con ella de nuevo?

Tuvieron que esperar y ver. Así que siguió adelante, con Shadow poco atrás. Esto significaba que dejaban a Tails, Rouge y Cream solos en el jardín de enfrente de Amy con solamente una pizca de luz del fuego. Se sentaron alrededor de él y le extendieron sus manos para mantenerse calientes al ver al trío salir del terreno sanos y salvos.

O eso era lo que pensaban.


	7. Almost the End

- Crees que Amy va a estar bien? - Cream preguntó dulcemente mientras sostenía las manos sobre el fuego pequeño. Rouge trató de consolarla, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero por dentro sabía que algo andaba mal.

- Qué piensas de lo que estaban diciendo acerca de Amy? - Tails le preguntó, mientras jugaba con una rama perdida en el suelo. Sólo había pasado un par de horas cuando los demás se habían marchado, y ahora todos estaban empezando a aburrirse, sobre todo cuando estaban en silencio.

- Has visto los ojos de Amy? Me asustaron - Cream se mordió el labio inferior y se acurrucó en la pelota, pasando rápidamente más cerca del calor. - No dejaban de cambiar en rojo y verde. Creo que algo está mal con ella - dijo

Sin embargo, los otros habían registrado según. Tails se deslizó más cerca de Cream, y luego apoyó su mano enguantada en la de ella, para asegurarle que estaba a salvo.

- Yo sé Cream, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Sonic siempre estar aquí para salvarnos si algo malo pasa. - dijo con orgullo. Cream se sonrojó mientras miraba los ojos azules de él, ellos se perdieron en su imaginación que incluso ella comenzó a quedarse relajada.  
- Mientras estes conmigo Tails, entonces estoy muy bien - ella sonrió.

Rouge se sentó lejos de ellos, viendo a los dos amantes se veian sus ojos a lo largo de unos a otros. Sus manos entrelazadas.

Eso hizo sonreír a la murciélago blanca en como el amor hace que la gente lo sientan. Y entonces ella empezó a pensar en la indefensa eriza rosa. Ella cambiado con los años, todo el mundo lo sabía. A lo largo de su adolescencia ella pronto entendió el camino del amor, y decidió tirarlo a un lado. Qué era el amor? Era sólo una parte de un afecto dentro de ti, que te hace un espasmo del corazón cuando te sonreía, o duele cuando te dejaban sólo..

Rouge le encantaba la sensación de su corazón acelerado dentro de ella. Sucede cada vez que veía al equidna rojo, incluso bromeando con él los mas minimo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Y cuando se besaron por primera vez. Era como si estuviera poniendo los labios en una nube blanca y suave, y sintiéndose en el cielo, con las campanas sonando en sus oídos.

Fue lo más perfecto que habíaa encontrado en su vida hasta que ...

- Rouge! Rouge! - Alguien la llamó desde los arbustos, por lo que ella cambio su mente a la realidad. - Rouge, ven aquí - le volvi a llamar. Rouge miró hacia los arbustos susurrantes y se mordió el labio inferior. Cream y Tails se encontraban todavía en su trance de amor la persona los llama para interrumpir, haciendo de ella se levante muy rápido y que corra más. Pero allí no había nadie.

- Quién es? - Preguntó ella, dandose cuenta de que era la voz de una mujer. - Amy eres tú? -

Los arbustos susurraban de nuevo y Rouge se quedó parada después del movimiento, saltó en Amy, que estaba vestida con un abrigo negro y un anillo con una gema brillante que le llamó la atención a la ladrona de joyas de inmediato.

- Amy! Todo el mundo te está buscando. Qué pasó antes? - Chilló, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza. Al principio, la joven eriza parecia sorprendida, pero luego ella comenzó a frotar su cabeza lentamente.

- Creo que me golpeé la cabeza. Qué debo hacer? - Amy le preguntó, en tono de una manera secundaria. Ella estaba actuando muy extraño y Rouge sospecha de esto, especialmente del anillo que llevaba.

- Amy! Como puedes olvidar eso! Has cambiado por completo! Tenías los ojos rojos y salió fuego de tus manos! -

Amy se empezó a reír de ella en un tono alto.  
- No seas tonta, eso es imposible - le saludó con la mano en el aire mientras se reía más, causando que Rouge le agarrará el brazo, colocando la mano de ella a su cara.

- Ese anillo. No lo llevabas puesto antes - su rostro ahora se ve a severo, y desencanto, mientras miraba la cara inocente que Amy tenía. Pero Amy ni siquiera la miró dos veces a ella. En su caso, ella ni siquiera la había visto hasta ahora o es porque ella se había golpeado la cabeza.

- Qué querías decir con lo de antes? Que yo no estaba aquí antes - Amy dijo con alegría, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rouge podía notar que algo no estaba bien, asi que ella la sacó de la selva y le mostró a la pareja que estaba casualmente sentados en frente del calor del fuego. Tan pronto como ellos vieron a Amy, sus corazones se hundieron y sus cuerpos golpeados todavía.

- AMY! Uh ... qué te pasó? - Tails pregunt , mostrando su temor del accidente del fuego de antes. Pero Amy se encogió de hombros.

- Tails, mira esto. No parece esto el anillo de Sonic? - Rouge le preguntó, mientras levantaba la mano de Amy a su cara. El zorro lo estudió rápidamente entonces se mantuvo alejado de ella antes de asentir.

- Si es ... pero Sonic dijo que no lo llevaba puesto antes - ambos miraron a Amy, que se sonrojo.

- Es mi anillo de compromiso ... dah - ella se rió, tomandole la mano en los labios. - No esperas que yo diga que no? -

Los demás la miraron con extrañeza y ahora Rouge estaba más segura que ella no era Amy. - Amy no le diría que sí a Sonic al igual que ... ni ahora - ella dijo, se enfrentó a la eriza rosa. Amy dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos hasta su cara para protegerse hasta que Rouge oyó algo que la hizo detenerse.

_"No, no Rouge! Por favor, no"_

Los oídos de Rouge se animaron mientras contemplaba a la impostora de Amy. - Dame el anillo ahora! - Gritó, abriendo la mano hacia ella. Pero la impostora pusó sus manos a la espalda.

- No puedo. Lo necesito ... para unas cosas -

Cream y Tails estaban de pie detrás de Rouge, viendo cada movimiento de la impostora. Ella siguió frotando del anillo desde atrás y pensando mucho, pero nada parecía suceder, ya que en ese momento su cuerpo se estremeció. Tails fue el primero en saltar abajo a sus rodillas y atrapar a Amy golpeando el suelo, ya que, de repente, se desplomó con el anillo todavía en su mano.

- Mira zorro, que no es Amy. No gastes tu energía apoyándola - Rouge, dijo con dureza. Pero hubo algo que hizo que Tails supiera. Tenía que ayudarla, no importa lo que pasó de todos modos.

_"Gracias, Miles"_

Tails lo supo. Sólo había una persona que nunca lo había llamado por su nombre real, solo por su apodo. Y esa era Amy.

- Amy - murmuró. Rouge puso los ojos en él, como si estuviera llamando a la impostora 'Amy'. A ella no le gustó nada, así que decidió hablar por él.

- Tails, deshazte de ella. Ponla en una jaula o algo así, hasta que regresen los demás. Ellos quieren verla -

Pero el zorro negó con la cabeza.

- Sí que es Amy. Sólo que algo que está mal con ella - sus ojos estaban pegados ahora al anillo de la mano sin guantes de Amy. Brillaba un elegante color rosa brillante, y luego se desvaneció a un negro opaco. Él arqueó una ceja y miró a sus marcas brillantes con cuidado, antes de intentar quitarselo del dedo.

Lo hizo con cuidado, deslizando el brillo lentamente.

Rouge y Cream observaron a lo lejos, hasta Cream notó un espasmo leve en el oído izquierdo de Amy.

- Tails! - Gritó. Pero antes de que el zorro pudiera reaccionar, Amy se lanzó hacia arriba y se dio una vuelta, por el aire antes de decir enojada.

-Mi Maestro no estará contento - dijo con amargura. Los ojos de Rouge y Tails crecieron,y la persiguieron.

- Es Crone! Es Crone! - Anunciaron, corriendo tras ella. Sin embargo, la eriza de color rosa era demasiado y rápida antes de darse cuenta, la piel de la eriza de color rosa se tornó en parcelas grises misteriosas que eran conocidos previamente por la mano derecha de Eggman, Crone.

- Lo sabía - Rouge espetó mientras sacaba sus alas hacia el cielo. Ella voló alrededor del aire y se extendió para conseguir algo de velocidad para ponerse al día con la eriza, pero que se llevó a cabo cuando de pronto la velocidad de Crone comenzó a aumentar. Tails y Rouge miraron como una raya gris comenzó a salir de debajo de los pies de la eriza con el anillo que brillaba un color azul.

- Sonic debió de haber tocado el anillo! - Tails exclamó. Rouge apretó los dientes y se dejó caer al suelo en la derrota que la eriza había corrido fuera de ambos y se dirigía de vuelta a la guarida de Eggman.

-Tenemos que llegar con los demás ... ahi perseguiremos a Crone -

Sin embargo, Sonic y los otros no fueron tan lejos. Después de buscar a Amy, se encontraron con una raya azul que había pasado delante de ellos. Shadow fue el primero en perseguirlo, dejando su raya naranja, que se había ido. Seguido por Sonic, que decidió correr tras él. Lo que significaba que, este Knuckles se qued sólo.

Pero no estaría solo por mucho tiempo. Espería sus dos rivales volver, pero termina por encontrar algo en las sombras con una voz melosa y suave. Apartó las hojas de losárboles y se metió por las ramas hasta que él estaba enfrente de la playa donde Amy había muerto antes. Parecía confundido, porque sabía que él escuchó algo en esa dirección, por lo que luego volvió. Y oyó el ruido otra vez.

Saltó a la playa de arena y gritó con su dedo apuntando hacia el ruido, que resultó ser Amy acurrucada en la arena. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cerca de su pecho y sus lloriqueos eran lo suficientemente altos para Knuckles se diese cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Amy ... - hizo una pausa, revolviendola de su sueño tranquilo. Se levantó y alzó las manos con él, en una amenazante pose. - Amy ... eres tú? - Él no entendía por que la joven estaba tan asustada de él, pero que le hizo pensar que era inofensivo. Pero era ella?

Amy lo miró, y luego se inundó a la tierra, levantando los granos de arena con sus dedos enguantados. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y Knuckles todavía podía ver las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas humedas rosa.

Sabía que era Amy.

- No llores. Está bien - dijo en voz baja, como él dio unos pasos más cerca de ella. Pero Amy entró en pánico y se lanzó hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza y sosteniendo con fuerza la arena con sus manos.

- Ahhh! - Gritó, tirando de sus púas de la cabeza. - No te acerques - Le Gritó. - No te acerques a mí! - Ella estaba apretando los dientes al tiempo que gritaba, cada vez más molesta mientras hablaba.

Knuckles se sentía más alertado que nunca, y levantó las manos en defensa.

- Amy, yo no voy a hacerte daño. Yo soy tu amigo. Tú estas segura conmigo - le aseguró, pero ella no le creyo. Sus ojos se convertieron en bolas de la oscuridad, y sus lágrimas se secaron muy pronto por el calor de su piel.

- No lo hagas! Detente! Ahh! - Le gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente, ella saltó hasta una de las rocas del mar que estaban cerca de los acantilados y estampando sus pies con fuerza.

Knuckles vio con incredulidad como las bolas de entonación negro de repente unas llamas, una vez más, la poseía. Ella chilló con fuerza y levantó las manos, permitiendo que grandes cantidades de llamas anaranjadas encendidas volaran desde las palmas de sus manos, con el objetivo fijamente al equidna rojo.

Él ve a venir y esquivó las cosas bien en el último minuto, aterrizando en el suelo salado. Escupió los trozos de la arena de su boca al suelo y se quedó mirando el fuego que golpeó la arena y se estaba extendiendo rápidamente.

- Amy! - Grito, algo enojado.

_"Lo siento Knuckles"_

Él inclinó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, oyendo la voz de Amy en su cabeza. Pero mirando hacia la eriza de color rosa flameando, no parece ser que ella lo dijo. A menos que ...

Knuckles se asustó cuando otro conjunto de bolas de fuego vino sorprendentemente hacia él. Y con él, esquivando cada uno de ellos, decidió acercarse a la chica.

Durante este tiempo, Rouge y Tails habían oído los gritos y fueron tras ellos, sólo para ver la playa en llamas y Amy en su apariencia fuego. Su vestido rojo había desaparecido y fue reemplazado con un vestido marrón oscuro con ajuste fino hasta las rodillas, haciendo coincidir sus guantes negros y pulseras flameados. A su alrededor era el fuego, lo que les hizo creer que ella no se vio afectada por el calor y era inmune a él.

Los dos miraron alrededor con miedo cuando Amy estaba lanzando frenéticamente llamas de fuego a algo o alguien en la distancia. Cuando Rouge miró más de cerca, vio la lucha para sobrevivir del equidna rojo gritando por su ayuda. Y esto llamó la atención de Amy.

Ella desató fuego hacia Knuckles con su mano derecha mientras disparó un tornado de flamas hacia los otros dos. Tails voló por los aires, con la esperanza de perder el tornado, mientras Rouge lo esquivó por el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza. El tornado lapso alrededor y empezó a quemar todo lo que tocaba. Todos los árboles y arbustos fueron quemados provocando que Rouge salte sin dudarlo. Ella entonces se lanzó a Knuckles cuando otra bola de fuego vino en su camino, y los empujo a ambos en el mar. Por suerte, las llamas desaparecieron gracias al agua, por lo que Rouge piensa en una idea.

- Agua, tenemos que echar agua sobre ella - ella miró a su alrededor en el cielo buscando al zorro volador, pero no encontró ni rastro de él lo que la hizo preocuparse.

- Dónde está el zorro? - Le preguntó a Knuckles, ya que él subía desde la superficie del agua.

Miraron a su alrededor y lucharon para encontrar su final, por lo que ambos se ven uno al otro con tristeza cuando otra bola de fuego llegó a su camino.

Era el final de ellos?


	8. Savin me

Shadow necesitaba con urgencia un análisis, ya que persiguiá a la persona con rayas azules. Se preguntó por qué la persona misteriosa viajaba a gran velocidad , pero una vez que la alcanzó, se dio cuenta.

Crone se estaba en su forma normal con el anillo de resina en su mano. Se rió de el erizo negro por debajo de él y lo golpeó a continuación. Saltó y se estrelló con Shadow a la tierra antes de ella diera patadas a todas direcciones.

Shadow gruñó de dolor, moviendose de un lado a otro para escapar de la fuerte chica que se enfrentaba contra él. Sin embargo, Crone estaba en todas la cabeza y chocó de nuevo en el suelo antes de recoger su respaldo y sintió unos puñetazos en el pecho. Shadow salió volando hacia el otro lado de la guarida de metal de Eggman, con manchas de sangre en su piel pecho blanco. Se dirigió a golpearla de vuelta a la malvada Crone, pero la perdió, causando a Crone que tomara otro golpe detrás de él.

Shadow se dejó caer al suelo y gritó de dolor. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, pero finalmente se pusó de pie. Estaba dispuesto a luchar una vez más.

- Renuncia erizo - Crone gritó, mientras rozó sus puños a su mejilla derecha. Shadow se alejó para conservar su equilibrio, y escupió sangre de su boca antes de continuar con la lucha cuando Sonic se lanzó en el camino para protegerlo. Crone se estrelló, Shadow se apartó de ella y ella agarró el cuello de Sonic.

_"Basta, por favor, no!"_

Sonic estaba seguro de qué hacer, mientras sostenía las manos de Crone que apretaba su cuello, pero la criatura malvada sólo presionó fuertemente su cabeza permitiendo sentir una luz.

- Ambos son patéticos - Crone escupió en la cara de Sonic y luego miró al erizo negro, que estaba luchando por moverse. - Sólo mirense a ustedes mismos. Son igual de débiles ... -

Los ojos de Sonic ahora estaban mirando el anillo brillante delante de él, que estaba en manos de Crone. Estaba brillando de colores muy diferentes, que comenzaron a mostrar un efecto de arco iris. Crone le apretó aún más. Haciendo que Sonic se desmaye. Su cuerpo lo dejó caer del agarre de Crone haciendo que la malvada lo echar a un lado, como si fuera basura.

- Una pérdida de tiempo. No eran competencia - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. De repente, el cielo comenzó a ponerse rojo, por lo que Crone lo miró con una mirada confusa. Se limpió la sonrisa y eso le hizo sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. - Imposible! Imposible! - Gritó al cielo, pataleando en el suelo. Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron, como Shadow silenciosamente se puso de pie. Crone ahora estaba gritando y burlándose en el cielo, señalando con el dedo anillado. - Tengo esto! Qué es lo que tienes! - Le replicó. Ella no parecía darse cuenta que Shadow estaba detrás de ella, aferrarse a su lado. Y con un fuerte puñetazo, Crone fue tirada hacia el suelo. Los dos erizos miraron hacia el cielo y con su cabeza inclinada.

- Qué... esta pasando? - Sonic se preguntó mientras acariciaba el costado de su cuello. Shadow negó con la cabeza, viendo algo de color amarillo a lo lejos.

- Eso es la bola de pelo de color amarillo - dijo, apuntando hacia arriba al zorro volador que venía hacia ellos. Su cara estaba llena de golpes mientras aterrizaba, agarrándose de Sonic con furia.

- Amy! Amy! La v ... vamos! Ahora! Amy! - Le entró en pánico, tirando del brazo de Sonic. Ambos erizos se miraron fijamente y luego miraron hacia abajo con Crone, que estaba lista para la próxima pelea.

- Tú! Tú me golpeaste! - Le gritó a Shadow. El erizo negro realizó su famoso - humph - Él se dio la vuelta, pero Crone lo quería derribar. Se levantó y se cargó de vuelta en Shadow que ahora estaba mirando hacia atrás en ella. Ambos le extrendieron la mano y se agarró de los ellos antes de girar alrededor y gruñendo con fuerza. Shadow le quitó el anillo de resina y se lo lanzó a Sonic, que lo agarró en su mano.

- Vamos! - Shadow le gritó a ella, para que lo soltará Crone de su agarre. Ambos se deslizaron a un lado de la guarida y vio como Sonic tenía el anillo en su mano.

- Pero, qué hay de ti? - Sonic le preguntó. Shadow le guiñó un ojo mientras agarraba por el cuello a Crone.

- Yo me ocupar de esta chica - dijo bruscamente. Sonic se sonrió mientras se agarró de Tails y voló a través de los árboles en llamas que ardían y moviendose con tristeza.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, él estaba allí. Mirando a la playa, que era ahora un hoyo de fuego de la perdición. Todo estaba quemado y negro, salpicando fuego en las zonas con árboles y arbustos.

- Dónde están todos? - Sonic preguntó rápidamente mientras examinaba la zona. Pudo ver que a lo lejos Amy estaba de pie, flotando en el aire con sus llamas en los ojos. Él fue a correr hacia ella, pero fue detenido por Tails quien señaló sobre un par que nadaban cerca de ellos.

- Sonic! - Fue el equidna rojo con su novia, la murciélago blanca. Ellos nadaron y agarraron agua, con la esperanza de no quedar atrapados por la furia de Amy.

- Es necesario echar agua sobre ella, sacarla - Rouge gorgoteaba mientras ella escupía agua del mar fuera de su boca. Tails miró a Sonic, quien se le ve a muy apagado en la cara.

- Pero ... es agua - murmuró. Knuckles suspiró mirando la expresión lentamente en la cara del erizo.

- Sonic, el agua de su figura - comentó. Pero Sonic ten a un enfoque diferente. Él sonrió, levantando el anillo que tenía en sus púas. El Anillo de resina.

-Esto puede absorber toda la energ a que toca - dijo lentamente. Rouge y Knuckles Ambos se quedaron mirando la piedra brillante. - Si puedo acercarme lo suficiente, yo puedo absorber sus poderes para el anillo -

- Pero eso podría matarte a ti y a ella en el proceso, Sonic - Tails exclamó. Sonic se mordió los labios, mirando hacia el cuerpo indefenso incontrolable de Amy, que ahora estaba ardiendo en llamas.

- Entonces, al menos voy a estar con ella - dijo en voz baja. Rouge y Knuckles sollozaron mientras abrazaban fuertemente a su héroe.

_"Salvame, Sonic"_

- Queremos que hagas lo que es mejor. Pero hay algo que podamos hacer? - le preguntó Rouge. Sonic miró el anillo.

- Yo podría necesitar una distracción -

La playa ahora estaba totalmente incendiada y el trío restante se agachó en el agua, listo para tomar el fuego que Amy se disparaba contra ellos, cuando Sonic fue hacia otro lado en un intento para liberar a Amy desde el cuerpo poseído.

Tails, Knuckles y Rouge todos nadaron cerca de las rocas más cercanas del cuerpo de Amy y comenzó a desplázarle el agua en ella. Y como se esperaba, eso llamo su atención.

Amy empezó a disparar las llamas de sus manos y ojos, calentando el agua mientras lo hacía. Tails voló por los aires y lanzó tornados de agua en ella, pero esto no hizo nada. Rouge su idea de mojarla no funcionó, por lo que esperaron lo mejor para Sonic. Continuaron empapando el cuerpo de Amy, pero con su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, que el agua se evaporaba.

- Necesitamos su atención - Knuckles le dijo a los demás. A continuación, comenzaron a disparar las rocas desde el agua. Mientras Rouge y Tails volaron desde cada dirección. Amy no podía mantener un ojo en todo el mundo y gritó en un tono alto, antes de disparar miles de bolas de fuego en todas direcciones. Tiros calientes de la luz solar desde su piel mientras ella chillaba más fuerte. Sin saber que detrás de ella, estaba Sonic con una lágrima por su mejilla. Levantó el anillo y frente del cuerpo de Amy haciéndola caer al suelo rocoso. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente como lo hicieron sus manos y sus pies. Hasta que finalmente todo su cuerpo estaba tan ligero como el sol ardiente y caliente. Y como Tails lo predijo, el anillo comenzó a parpadear en la mano de Sonic, golpeando diferentes colores. Él miró el cuerpo de Amy y saltó a sostenerla, viendo la dulce sonrisa inocente de Amy en su rostro.

- Lo hiciste Sonic. Siempre serás mi héroe - le susurró, sosteniendo su mano brillando sobre su cara. Ella lo acarició suavemente y luego se enlaza con su propia mano enguantada, haciendolo sujetarla con fuerza.

Sonic podía ver que el cuerpo de Amy estaba empezando a desaparecer, por lo que rápidamente se arriesgó a inclinarse en sus labios y la besó por primera vez.

Se sentía como si una avalancha de emoción, un patrón de energía trasmitía a través de su cuerpo. Podía ver que a medida que cerraba los ojos a desviarse en un sueño de amor de la mujer a quien realmente amaba, el contacto de sus labios se alejaba. Y mientras los abrió, la veía desvanecerse. Su corazón latía mientras un estallido de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos, hasta que finalmente fue sosteniendo nada. El aire en sus manos que era su preciosa Rose.

_"Te amo, Sonic the hedgehog"_

Fue entonces cuando supo, que las voces en su cabeza era Amy Rose.

**FIN **


End file.
